Warm Blades
by PBMarauder69
Summary: Itachi failed to massacre his family. Many have escaped with the aid of an unlikely friend. Konoha suffers significant damage in the ensuing chaos. With news arriving of movement from the other nations, Sarutobi immediately begins wartime preparations. Title changed from A Tale Of Dark Corners and Bright Mornings.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fanfiction. Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form. Suing me, is counterproductive, as I own nothing, and unfortunately have nothing but a small apartment to my name. Cheers, and enjoy my tale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the southwest border of Hi no Kuni and the Land of Rice Paddies, Uchiha Itachi, tattered, bruised and beaten, stood shakily, head bowed, palms resting on the cool floor of night. _Resolution, _he thought. He must keep it. He wouldn't die here, he couldn't. How was he to escape, however? Perched upon the top of the spire was…_something._ It couldn't be a man; this… _thing_ was unlike anything he had ever faced in his lifetime. He had just killed his father, undoubtedly a very powerful man, leaving Konohagakure in shambles and on the verge of civil war, and this... man, had managed to make him appear as if he were a child. _ How humiliating. To think, I will be dead not twelve hours into my promising future as a nuke-nin. _

He had failed his village. He had failed his sensei, his idol, his _Hokage_. Eliminating the clan proved to be too much. Even with a squadron of the elite, he was unable. If Hatake Kakashi hadn't driven off Shishui, he would have been cut down. "Too many…there were too many." He muttered in between wheezes of breath.

A scowl flashed across Jiraiya's face, "What was that, Itachi-kun? Something about life and death and its meaning, perhaps?"

Great, now he was being mocked.

Low on chakra, he once again forcibly opened the Initial Gate and activated his sharingan. _Damn. _He winced at the sharp tug he felt from the strain_. Why aren't I dead yet? "_I would prefer to keep living, if it were all the same to you, Jiraiya-sama."

He hadn't expected for the _others_ to arrive that night.

Jiraiya smirked, "tsk-tsk, itachi-kun. Surely not after all the death?" itachi blinked, he registered a brief flicker of energy. It wasn't chakra. _Shit. _He mentally chastised himself, realising that Jiraiya had _moved,_ oddly, but he did. He felt a large calloused hand flex around his neck before he registered Jiraiya's proximity. Being bodily lifted to his feet, he was then deposited in a sealing matrix he had been attempting to avoid throughout this little skirmish. He had met the Toad Sannin Jiraiya a grand total of two times. Yet still, the sheer size of this man astounded him. Not that he could even manage the dignity of raising his head high enough to look his killer in the face. He settled for coughing up blood on his Geta sandals.

A kick to the abdomen brought him to his knees once again, struggling to maintain what little composure he had left. He failed when Jiraiya activated his sealing matrix, and felt white hot lances of fire burning through his veins. His muscles tensed, and he felt his bowels expunge themselves of their contents against his will. Blood vessels popped in his eyes and the previous tug became a sharp stab, throbbing and pulling and tearing. He couldn't close them, he couldn't remove them, but he saw. He saw his failures, he heard his orders, and he heard things he didn't quite understand. Suddenly it was over, his taut muscles relaxed, and he sunk completely to the floor. The clicking of sandals alerted him to the approach of his oppressor. His pride stung more than he wanted to admit, and a rage that he hadn't felt since becoming ANBU took hold of him. _ He insults me, announcing his approach in such a manner…bastard. _

Jiraiya spoke while pacing around the youthful blood-master, "you knew your assignment, boy. Then you ran from me. I don't like it when children think they can run from me. Why do you insist on making me punish you in such a manner? Have you seen your mistakes? The flaws in your movements, and in your battles? Fugaku was to remain alive, Uchiha Itachi. He may be dead, but you know who will take his place, and that tiresome faction of your clan will once again take the helm."

Itachi heard the Sannin sigh as the seal matrix began to dissipate. "There was no choice, when they arrived, Aoba-kun was unable to complete the array around the wall. There was a traitor, Jiraiya-."

He received a snort in return. With derision in his tone, levelling a glare at the young shinobi, Jiraiya said, "We know there was, Itachi-kun. Unfortunately, you will be unable to return to the village."

_I know that, you fool of a man_, he thought. He was just regaining his bearings, yet the last vestiges of Jiraya's fuuinjutsu remained. He stilled when he heard the rustle of cloth, then saw the Sannin's large hand place a nondescript scroll on the floor next to his face. "You will rendezvous with the remainder of Alpha Platoon and Epsilon Squad 4-A at the location on the scroll. The rest you can read yourself. In 3 hours it will burn, Itachi-kun, so be sure to recover soon, Ne?" Jiraiya smirked down at his temporary charge, "Cheer up, Sandaime-sama has personally informed me that he will be seeing you soon, Itachi-kun."

With that Jiraiya moved again in that odd way of his, _it certainly isn't Shunshin no Jutsu, whatever it is. _As he continued to stare up at a grey sky that promised rain, Jiraiya's silhouette once again came into view, a grave expression on his face, "Konohagakure needs you yet, Itachi-kun. Be ready, there are more pieces in this game than we thought." Then he was gone once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Did they all stop? Why is it so quiet all of a sudden? Maybe I should head to the cemetery, no one ever goes—_

Uzumaki Naruto came to a dead stop. He was in the Central District of the village, in Sector 12, only a few hundred feet from the Hokage Tower. It was chaos. The village was being destroyed and he didn't understand what was going on. Death was not something the he completely understood, but he still gagged when he saw the bodies strewn about. _They always do talk about Gods and the afterlife a whole lot at the academy. Where are the bastards now?_

A few hours previous, he had been in his apartment when the first explosion sounded. He climbed out of his window and darted through the alleys towards the Hokage Tower before he heard IT again. It screamed and wailed and pounded against his skull in a way it never had before. His vision wavered and he was flung back as another explosion rocked a building to his right, rolling to a stop against the wall of another. He slowly climbed to his feet as crowds of people darted around, lost in the same confusion he was, fleeing every which way. Their faces flashed into view, alight with the light of the flames that burned the buildings and tarps of the market, covered in soot and dirt, tears streaking through as they sought out loved ones. He couldn't hear them though. Nor could he hear the explosions either. IT was so loud, and so painful, and he _hated _it. He wanted to rip its throat out and stuff it back down its mouth and…..and…_wait, it stopped?_

His knees buckled suddenly and he slumped against the wall, clutching his head. Whatever IT was, it reasserted itself as tears welled up in his eyes and he began to plead. _Stop it! I have to get away, I have to go! STOP SCREAMING!_ He knew that it wouldn't. It never answered him, responded to anything he said or did. Well, except for a few things, really. Those bastards with the red eyes everyone loved so much, and when there was blood, and bodies, and sadness, and despair, and _weakness_. It loved weakness, and it tormented him with it every night when he went to bed. He'd never told anyone, and unbeknownst to him, was starting to go a bit mad as a result.

He rolled over onto his back, writhing, and was nearly trampled by panicked citizens. The breath left his lungs and then wouldn't come back, his hands retreating from his head and wrapping around his throat, his eyes dilated and blood-shot. He felt someone grip his front and then an odd sensation pulled, ripped, tugged, and he was suddenly on the floor, staring into blood red irises, shuriken spinning within. IT suddenly stopped, and oxygen rushed through his lungs, his gasping filling the quiet setting.

A rasping voice whispered through panting breaths, "have you regained your senses, Uzumaki Naruto?"

He whipped his head around, backpedalling until his back hit the wall. "Who-who the hell are you? Why did you bring me here?"

_What the hell? He stopped IT? He stopped IT?! He's one of those red-eyed bastards, he has to be, how did he-?_

"My name is unimportant, that you remain safe however, is. We've been waiting for this opportunity Uzumaki-san, I've wanted to speak with you for some time."

With that the man removed his hood, and confirmed what he had been thinking. He _was _one of those red-eyed bastards. That pale skin and angular face, and oddly black eyes that reflected nothing. He took a moment to survey their surroundings. It was obviously some sort of home. And since the explosions were dull and muffled, he presumed they must be in another District of the village, maybe the 8th?

"Can I leave?" he ventured.

A smile formed on the face of this mysterious man, "don't be so hasty, Uzumaki-san. You don't want to be injured in the chaos would you? Besides, we have another guest that will be joining us soon. Ah, here he is now".

As he watched, something that Naruto would never forget occurred in the house that night. A space in the room to the man's left twisted and turned in on itself, and another cloaked figure appeared. An orange mask adorned his face, twisted just as his arrival had been. Terror filled his heart, hackles rising, knowing instinctively whoever this was, was a very dangerous individual.

The mask turned on an angle, and he caught a flash of the eye within the single hole. It was aimed right at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It's been so very long since I saw you last. Come now, up off that floor. We have much to discuss, and so very little time to do so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't understand much of what the man had told him. He knew that they were both ninja, and that they both knew something about IT. They had told him that he had no choice but to become a shinobi, and a good one at that. They said IT would leave him alone so long as he worked towards that end. Talk of battles and wars ensued, and he was suddenly lost in the ramblings of a man that spoke as if he was hundreds of years old, yet stood as a young man. He couldn't remember much of what else they spoke about. He thought the man was a liar. A good one, too.

He still didn't understand. Those eyes had flashed a few times more, and suddenly he was outside lying on his back, in sector 12 of district 8, staring at the ninja whose appearances flashed in and out of view. The explosions that had occurred with such frequency now were random and spaced out affairs in what sounded like the far eastern District of the village. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and rested his back against one wall at the mouth of the alleyway. His head hurt, and he felt much more exhausted than he ever had in his life. He idly attempted to wipe the dust and dirt that had accumulated on his face off, and caught the flash of something from the corner of his eye. Another ninja appeared, and this time, much closer than he had first thought. His eyes widened, and he suddenly didn't think he was seeing straight. Pushing himself up with one hand, Naruto took one slow step after the other towards the street, eyes darting left and right. He fixed his gaze back towards the ninja and confirmed what he thought was a hallucination. _An elite. It's an ANBU!_

Konohagakure was the largest hidden village of the great five. It boasted a large civilian population, which most hidden villages were not willing to harbour. Kumogakure for example, did not have a single civilian denizen that was not trained in taijutsu, and citizens of Sunagakure were notorious for their masterful use of poisons and traps. Konohagakure was certainly an exception to common practise among ninja towns. More of a city than a village, Konoha, due in part to the large population, required an equally large ninja corps, at least, marginally. It was common for ninja to be seen, both in and out of duty. Despite this fact, not many ever saw the elite; the ANBU. Besides the Hokage and his personal guard, it was common knowledge that they were the strongest of the village, and the most mysterious as well. And judging from the way that this snake-masked ANBU was clutching their side, dark splotches dotting the armour, an appearance for his sake alone wasn't by choice.

The ANBU suddenly turned towards him, "come here, boy." An androgynous voice reverberated.

Naruto scurried over as fast as he could, kneeling beside the ANBU, "Hai, ANBU-sama, how can I help?"

He heard the ANBU scoff, "That is yet to be seen. I am simply here to ask you a question. Has anyone approached you this night? Speak quickly, boy"

Naruto paled momentarily, rushing out his answer, "Yea, two ninja, they took me to this house, and I woke up here, and I didn-" the ANBU suddenly raised their hand, signalling silence that Naruto heeded.

The ANBU looked off into the distance, towards what Naruto thought was the Administrative Building, before turning to him again, "Tsk, shit. Stay here, your instructor will rendezvous at this location shortly."

"Oi, wait, what the hell does rendev—" He blinked, and the ANBU was gone. Before he could think of anything further, his sensei appeared before him.

A grave expression adorning his face, he spoke, "Come, Naruto. I've been searching for you for far too long."

"Iruka-sensei! You won't believe what happened—",Naruto began as his sensei grasped his arm and hoisted him onto his back.

"Not now, Naruto. We must head to the bunkers. The village is in full lockdown. We are under attack, Naruto. Whatever happens from this point on, your path as a ninja has been decided for you and your classmates." To Naruto, his sensei's countenance suddenly seemed much sadder than it had a few moments ago.

"Why, Iruka sensei?" He was confused. Looking off into the distance as his sensei took to the rooftops, he could see a wide swath of the western side of the village in ruins, fire and smoke patterning the area in a sea of black and red. The silhouettes of ninja and civilians scattering about, the screams and cries of the wounded, lost, and panicked reaching a sharp crescendo amongst the terror that he was beginning to feel.

Eyes flickering towards his charge momentarily, "Because Naruto, we are at war."

With that, Iruka continued North towards the mountains, chakra accelerating his pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fuck you, Uchiha Itachi._

This was the predominant thought running through the mind of Uchiha Shisui as he darted through the western forests of Hi no Kuni. He could hear the faint sounds of his clansmen around him as they fled their former home, and the family members that had betrayed them. He cursed as he thought of his mother and father, fingering the kunai that he couldn't end them with and reminiscing of the looks on their faces as he turned to engage the ANBU that had penetrated their estate.

_I will have your head Itachi, I promise you that, traitor._

They were coming upon their clan grounds, the large wall that surrounded the compound coming into view in the distance. It was used as a military basin, the leaders of the clan refusing to part with it at the time of the founding of the village. No more than two squadrons of Konoha ninja acted as guards for the compound; mix of both clan personnel as well as non-clan ninja. He could see those ninja being piled atop a pyre; their equipment stripped, laid out nearby. As he neared the wall and simultaneously the pile of bodies to be burnt, he saw someone he did not want to see so soon. His stomach churned as he made the final leap from the treeline and landed a few paces away from the kunoichi, seeing her turn towards him.

"Ah, Shisui, it took you long enough to get here. I do hope you didn't forget the scroll in your haste to arrive" she intoned.

He immediately took a knee and bowed his head in deference, "No, Mikoto-sama, Toshihiro-san was given the scroll as I attempted to—", he momentarily raised his head to glance at her, "To end Itachi."

He heard her sigh as she turned to face him, a look of impatience adorning her features, "and why would you ever try such a thing, Shisui? That boy and his fate have already been decided. While I am sure that you are capable, it is neither the time nor the place for revenge." She glanced at her finger nails, eying the red paint that covered them, "We needed the scroll, now that you are here, go and make your preparations. We will be leaving shortly" with that she vanished, leaving him on bended knee.

He released a breath he was unaware he was holding, standing up, glancing at the pyre of his brethren and former comrades briefly. He hated speaking to that woman. He hated being around her more than any other man in the clan, most likely. He never felt the familial bond he did with most of the others, nothing more than cold indifference. She was a very powerful matriarch, perhaps even more so than Fugaku, now that he gave it a thought. Now more than ever, he felt a great deal of doubt and suspicion towards Uchiha Mikoto. She was brewing something, something with the _others_ in mind. He had seen her during the battle. How close she had been to the members of that faction that had aided in their escape. And how easily she could have gone to grasp the scroll she so wanted him to take.

_She doesn't give a shit about our family. _

Turning, he gestured for the few ninja around the pyre to step away. Holding his left hand in a partial tiger seal, he intoned, "_Goukyaku no Jutsu_"

The globe of fire exploded upon impact, lighting up the surrounding area, bathing the night with the glow of a burning flame and filling their nostrils with the stench of cooking flesh. He watched for a few more seconds, uttering a faint prayer for his dead kin before making his way to the front gate of the compound, determined to exact his retribution, and rebuild a home for his family upon the ashes of Konohagakure and its ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work of fanfiction. Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form. Suing me, is counterproductive, as I own nothing, and unfortunately have nothing but a small apartment to my name. Cheers, and enjoy the new chapter, everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The western district of Konohagakure burned. Bricks and mortar failed amidst the flames of jutsu fueled by chakra. The ninja and civilian caught in the fires died while their screams deafened the ears of their kin and protectors. Ninja that survived the flames, like Hatake Kakashi, watched as those that chose to betray their home, their village, their duty, ran from their defeat. He listened to fire and death, and heard the horn for victory once again. Nevertheless, he watched, and he waited. Waited for them to turn around and realise what a mistake they were making. He waited for Shisui to turn and ask for forgiveness. He waited for the scroll he was so sure that would come, signifying more than surrender, but requesting a pardon for the actions of a few.

It never came. He waited for hours as ninja shook him and pleaded for him to answer their calls. He waited as commanders and generals, greeted him and recoiled when they realised he hadn't responded to their voices. He waited until the sun rose on a terrible morning when the village of Konohagakure, his home, had lost a great number of ninja, healers, and seers, but most of all to him; had lost a great amount of hope.

On that morning, Kakashi finally turned at the call of one Maito Gai, and his request to join him in the Hokage's chambers. He watched his empty village, devoid of life, its civilians hauled and hidden in bunkers to the North. He felt sadness at the lack of life, the lack of sound, and the lack of normalcy. He missed them and their ways. He missed the void that they filled, however unnoticed. He realised once again, for the first time in over ten years, what the first signs of war were once again.

As he and Gai made their way to the Hokage tower, the road empty, Kakashi glanced to his right momentarily, and wondered whether the boy that lived in the abandoned apartment building had made it to the bunkers in time, the boy that he occasionally was assigned surveillance missions for. He thought back to those missions, and how oddly the boy behaved for a 7-year old. Even for one that was enrolled in the ninja academy. _He is an Uzumaki, maybe that's the reason?_ The boy had no family, like many in the village, his clan scattered across the continent, nothing but a broken land and reputation left of their legacy. _They were always the front liners, in the Second Hidden War. _Now that conflict had once again struck their homes, children like him would be cultivated and cured in accelerated programs in anticipation of the battles to come, likely to die within the first few months.

"_Leave this scroll in his apartment, Dog-040"_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama"_

He turned his attention away from the boy who had caught the Hokage's eye as they neared the edges of Sector 12 of the Central District. He paused as a flicker of chakra from the street to his left wavered across his senses. Gai immediately paused as well, quickly calculating the location of the disturbance and signalled to Kakashi before disappearing in a shunshin. He reappeared on the right side of the street, his hands flying in handseals muttering throughout, until he finally whispered, "Kai".

The illusion on the wall of the building disappeared and revealed a standard wooden door, its hinges marred and surface weathered. Gai gestured to Kakashi and he appeared above the door, his hands held in a ram seal. Kakashi nodded to Gai, and he rushed through the door, a kunai held in his right fist. Eyes darted left and right, taking in the surroundings of the interior of the home, and finally came to rest on a small drop of blood on the dark stone floor. Gai reached down and dabbed his fingers in the blood, turning to Kakashi as he jumped through the door, his hands still held in a ram seal.

"It's fresh, no longer than 5 minutes at the most," he said to Kakashi.

Kakashi turned his eyes to him and he slowly released his ram seal, "the genjutsu is going to reassert itself soon, we have a few minutes until it does."

Rising up, Gai looked to the stairs leading up to the second floor, placing his kunai blade back into his utility pouch, "Hai, you lead, I'll bring up the rear. Sequence 32-A, Kakashi."

"Hai," Kakashi muttered as he drew his father's old blade from its holster at the middle of his back. _I'll need to get it fixed soon_, was his afterthought as he raced up the stairs, tanto held at the ready. He came to a stop at the top of the flight, and felt a faint chakra signature to the left, at the far end of the hallway. He suddenly felt the urge to look away, a feeling of unimportance; that nothing was there. He raised his left hand in a half ram seal and flared his chakra repeatedly, running towards the area he felt the chakra from. He could hear Gai right on his heels, charging his chakra all the while. He leaped, and placed a chakra laced kick at the door, Gai racing right through as it splintered and fell to pieces, wood chips lingering in the air before falling. Not a second after Gai passed, Kakashi came after him, darting to the left as he saw Gai land a mule kick on the wounded ninja holed up in the room.

Gai raised his left hand, fingers held out flat, and he paused. Placing his tanto back into its sheath, he rose up from his stance and walked towards the downed ninja, stopping next to Gai as he spoke,

"Well, well. It seems not all of our friends have left this fair village, ne, Gai-san?"

Gai didn't turn to him, keeping his eyes ahead on what would be their prisoner, "it certainly seems that way, doesn't it Kakashi?"

Kakashi reached into his utility pouch and pulled out a roll of wire, pulling on one end as Gai rolled over the ninja with his foot, a muffled groan reaching their ears. He knelt, hog tying hands and feet before placing two small, rectangular pieces of paper, seals written and charged with chakra on the ninja's forehead.

Rising, he patted his hands down on his thighs, removing imaginary dust off his pants before he turned his eyes to Gai once again, a smile lighting up his features, " So, Gai-san, do you want to do the honors of carrying our illustrious guest to our destination?"

Gai, continued to look at their prisoner, a frown marring his face, "One moment, Kakashi. I would like to have a word before we depart."

Reaching for his kunai blade once again, moving forward before he grabbed at the long hair of the bound ninja before proceeding to cut it off, and remove the headband from her forehead afterwards. Gai backed away once again, surveying his work, "Hmm, it's been so long since I did that, how does it feel, hanzai-sha (_criminal)_?"

The Kuniochi continued to keep her head bowed, shame no doubt clawing its way through her mind at her capture, and humiliation. Despite this, Kakashi saw the minute flinch at Gai's insult, _or attempt at one, anyway._ Placing a hand on Gai's shoulder, he stepped forward and reached to hoist the kunoichi onto his shoulder to the Hokage tower. As he rose, he placated her, "don't worry Kurenai-san, you won't be raped anytime soon. You'll be seeing Hokage-sama first, then Yamanaka-dono and whatever he has planned for you."

Yuhi Kurenai spoke, her voice a faint whisper that echoed in the confines of their location, "I didn't do it by choice, Kakashi-san, Gai-san."

Gai's facial expression darkened, his left fist clenched tightly, "I suggest you keep your excuses to yourself, hanzai-sha, you will receive no sympathy from me." He turned and gestured for Kakashi to follow.

As he ran behind Gai, exiting the home and returning on their path to the Hokage Tower, Kakashi mentally retreated to his thoughts about the rebellion of the Uchiha, and how they would have all been gutted and hanged had the Yuhi clan with their bastardized and failing eyes not aided them. He looked ahead at Gai, his movements ever so slightly off, his left fist still clenched in a fist. He understood his frustration. Gai had personally befriended Yuhi Kurenai a few years before, the rookie jounin at the time, and taken it upon himself to assist her in her Taijutsu development.

_To think, she would use what you have taught her to kill our comrades. What fury are you feeling, Midoriiro no kemono (green beast)? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within his office, Sarutobi Hiruzen stood, still donned in his battle gear, his armored headdress placed on the desk as he surveyed the village. His eyes drifted from the mountain carvings down to the Hyuuga compound in the far Eastern District. His village. He had nurtured it and raised it from its infancy. Watched children grow old and die; some to have never grown at all. Had seen entire clans wiped out, their cries echoing in defeat, while others rose in their wake, spawning new legacies and failures. From the time he had taken the reigns from Tobirama Senju, the greatest tactician he had ever had the honour of calling sensei, Konohagakure no sato had become akin to a metropolis. It had changed and morphed into something entirely different from the place he once called home as a young boy. Civilians now roamed freely within, where once there would be few who were not ninja at some point in their career. Camaraderie became a fixture not only in the village, but in the homes and cities all across Hi no Kuni. Many, if not all, embraced the philosophy of the Will of Fire. They adhered to it, thrived off of it, and allowed it to fan the flames of their souls when they needed it most. He remembered what Tobirama had said on the morning of the Battle of Unroku Bridge, during the Second Secret Shinobi War, "_Search for the Will of Fire, Konoha, and you shall safely embark on this campaign and bring glory to our homes, our families, and ourselves. Let the fires burn within your chakra, and may we see each other after, and bask in our victory."_

He turned away from the window, and memories of the past as one of his ANBU kneeled in front of him, left hand raised, a scroll held tightly in a gloved fist. He reached for it, and motioned for him to rise, "Ah, Kaeru-kun (_frog)_, thank you. Send for Shimura-san immediately, he is to be here within the next 5 minutes."

An androgynous voice reverberated back before disappearing, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Scroll in hand, Sarutobi drew a minute amount of blood with a slight application of chakra on his forefinger, sliding it across the face of the seal. Reading the brief message, he resisted the urge to reach for his pipe. _Now is certainly not the time for that._ He instead thought of when he would make the trip to Uzushiogakure to meet with Itachi-kun and his unit. The boy certainly deserved a much worse punishment than whatever his student had decided to dole out. _Always a soft hearted one, aren't you, Jiraiya? You always did like the boy. _He raised his head when the chakra signatures of his expected guests drew near.

Waving for his ANBU to keep position, hidden in various areas of the room under Fuuinjutsu, he watched and waited while Kakashi and Gai came into the room, the former dumping his charge unceremoniously onto the floor before they both kneeled, heads bowed.

He walked forwards until he came to a stop directly in front of Kurenai, facial expression set in stone, "Welcome, Hatake-san, Maito-san… Yuhi-chan" His eyes drifted to Gai, "Report"

"Hokage-sama, following the battle at the Uchiha clan grounds, our squadron conducted sweeps of the village and all clan grounds. A total of 263 Uchiha remained in the village, of the original 765. The Yuhi clan have left the village as well, 194 ninja of the total of 390. 196 Yuhi clan ninja are deceased. The numbers at the moment indicate that 369 Uchiha are deceased, leaving 112 Uchiha that have left the village. The remaining clan members of both families have been placed in complete lockdown within Shi no Mori (Forest of Death). All have been bound, their chakra sealed. 12 Platoons are monitoring the confines and perimeter." Pausing, Gai then glanced at Kakashi to continue.

"En route to the tower, a chakra signa—" Kakashi paused as the double doors to the chambers opened, revealing a ninja none could mistake at the feel of his presence. His eyes widened slightly, cursing at the crack in his composure, before he and Gai lowered their heads once again. His thoughts were beginning to run rampant. He knew these briefings were mere formalities, that there were others before that had filled in all the gaps and deduced quite quickly that they would be about the prisoner that they held with them. But if _he_ was here, then things were moving much faster than they anticipated. _What is he doing in the village? I thought he was in Amegakure? _

The right hand of the Hokage, _Migite_. The man notorious for killing Oda Nobunaga, the third Soshoryu of Kusagakure in plain sight, sparking what he thought was the cementing action that caused the Third Secret Shinobi War. Shimura Danzo, a man hated by many for his ways, and loved by even more for them. Kakashi's eye flickered to Kurenai, and saw the minute twitch at her recognition. He couldn't fault her. No doubt, his chakra was certainly distinct, and not all that different in intensity from that of the Hokage. _He certainly is not a friend to you at the moment, Kurenai-san. _

Sarutobi turned and stepped around his desk, looking out at the village. Lacing his hands together behind his back, he turned and eyed Danzo, then Kurenai before nodding; a nearly imperceptible motion. He turned back to the window then as Danzo took a step forward, tapping his cane once on the floor. Two ANBU from Root Division appeared, shrouded in black cloaks, their masks the only thing visible. He looked to the trapped Kurenai, frown lines shifting as his displeasure shone through briefly,

"Come now Yuhi Kurenai, we have much to discuss."

As she was pulled to her feet, gripped by her elbows, the first reaction since her capture came to light at the command. She didn't glare or snarl. A simple scowl adorned her features, as defunct Sharingan eyes, devoid of the attributes that fueled their power burned and seemed to glow as she attempted to funnel her chakra through them. The two seals on her forehead sizzled momentarily, drawing a gasping hitch as her chakra coils seized, legs giving out from under her. The two ANBU at her shoulders continued to hold her up as she continued to gasp and draw in breath from lungs that wouldn't allow her to.

Danzo scoffed, a slight smirk appearing before vanishing as quickly as it came. He turned then, Root ninja dragging Kurenai along behind. One more epithet was heard as the door closed behind them,

"Good, hanzai-sha (_traitor_). I will enjoy extinguishing that flame during our time together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the double doors to the chambers clicked shut, Sarutobi turned to look at Kakashi and then Gai as he briefly considered the various options he had for these two. He funneled some chakra to the seal on his left elbow before the ANBU commander materialized on his left side, his black dragon mask blending with the cloak he wore around his form. He bowed at the waist, waiting for his orders. After a moment, Sarutobi looked to Kakashi,

"Hatake-san."

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"You will go with Ryuujin (_dragon king)_ and resume your tenure in ANBU squad Alpha-1."

Rising, Kakashi bowed at the waist in acknowledgment before inclining his head to the ANBU commander. Both vanished immediately after.

Gai rose out of his bow, "And what will my assignment be Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi raised his chin slightly has he took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on Gai. His immediate desire was to reach for his pipe once again; something he knew wouldn't be possible till a later time.

"You will enter the Hunter Corps, Maito Gai."

Gai took a sharp intake of breath, a surprised expression lighting up his features momentarily before realization took its hold, "I take it Hatake-san will be joining me shortly, then?"

Sarutobi grinned in response, "Ever the sharp one, Maito-san." he turned and finally took a seat at his desk, reaching for a scroll and ink brush before continuing, "As you are not doubt aware, things have progressed much more rapidly than anticipated. The situation in Amegakure has grown increasingly volatile. Hanzou has taken steps and contacted the Daimyo in preparation for a siege on the Northwestern border and River Country. We must move much faster than we have, Maito-san."

Gai inclined his head, "Of course, Hokage-sama."

Finishing the final touches on the scroll, Sarutobi applied the final seal with a minute application of blood and three half seals with his right hand. A flare of chakra later, he held out the scroll for Gai to take, "You will give this to your father in Otafuku City. He and the rest of your family are to return to Konoha within the next 30 days, Maito-san. Do make sure he understands."

With a final bow, Gai placed the scroll within his utility pouch, heading to the west wing of the Tower where he would collect his gear, uniform and rations for his journey. The assignment certainly did not surprise him, the urgency with which plans were progressing however, did. His visage darkened once again as his thoughts flickered back to the Yuhi clan and their betrayal. _If they had not assisted that cursed family, we would still have a few more years before these plans had to be made. _Contingencies were drawn up in the case that some Uchiha survived, but not on this scale. The Yuhi had hid their intensions well, much better than ever anticipated. It was nearly a route.

He paused in the hall to slow his breath. _Calm yourself, fool! They will be dealt with in due time, father is the true issue at the moment. _Continuing down the hall once again, his visage once again resolute and his pace sedate, a mutter slipped past his lips as he entered the western wing,

"Contingencies, contingencies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

This is a work of fanfiction. Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form. Suing me is counterproductive, as I own nothing, and unfortunately have nothing but a small apartment to my name. Cheers, and enjoy my tale.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Two weeks following the Uchiha massacre failure_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto walked through the western sector of the outer forests in a melancholy mood. It had been a bit over two weeks since the attacks that had driven him and a majority of the village to the bunkers in the North. While Iruka-sensei had kept him company for a while, he was alone for the majority of their stay. That wasn't to say that he was bored. He had explored what he could of the immense caverns and found that he quite liked it there, just not as much as his apartment. It was for this reason that he was in such a dejected state of mind.

They had only been in the bunkers for two days at the most, until they were instructed by some Chuunin that it was clear to head back to the village proper. As he had moved to run to his apartment, Iruka-sensei had informed him that he wouldn't be heading back there; none of the students at the academy would be heading home. They would be enrolled in advanced programs to develop their skills as fast as possible in anticipation of the coming conflicts. _Or something like that._ He knew what it really meant. The explosions that had happened on that night had killed a lot of ninja, and now they needed them to fill in their place. All of a sudden he didn't think he wanted to be a ninja anymore. _Not like I have a choice anyway. _

He had initially joined the ninja academy because he didn't want to be apprenticed to a mason or carpenter, or other labourer. All the children at the orphanages were apprenticed out at some point of their stay. Many decided that they would be ninja and joined the academy. He had been one of them. It was a means to escape, nothing more. But a day after he had completed his enrolment and massive chakra stores were detected in the test he was given, he was taken out of the orphanage by a ninja and given an apartment.

That was a year ago. Now the realities of his choice were bearing down on him and he found that he didn't like it; he found that he was scared. He didn't like that even more. So as he was led away from his apartment by Iruka, he smiled and acted cheerfully, even though it felt like a pit in his stomach had opened up as he and his classmates were herded to the Eastern forests of the village. They had begun their first instructions that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_FLASHBACK- 15 days prior, two days following the failed massacre-_

"Line up, line up! There will be no delay. I am Tokubetsu Jounin, Ebisu. I will be your instructor for the next month. The Chuunin handing out your uniforms are Hagane Kotetsu, and Izumo Kamizuki. This is what you will wear now and for the foreseeable future. There are no alterations or accessories that will be added at any time. You will wear that uniform when you sleep, immediately after cleanings… in other words, at all times. If you lose them you will be punished, if you damage them, you will fix them. Clear?"

Silence was the answer that greeted his question. Ebisu frowned slightly, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat, "I said, am I clear!"

A loud chorus of 'Hai, sensei!" rang out in the small clearing as the large group of 7-11 year old children stood to attention as they were handed out their uniforms. While distinctive characteristics stood out in the clan children, one particularly unruly and rather angry child drew Ebisu's attention.

_Uzumaki Naruto. _The name came to him quickly enough. The child with the unbelievably large chakra reserves for his age. Looking closer now, he could see the symptoms that his unrestrained chakra were having on him. _Twitchy, quick to anger, irritable, unable to keep still…very tense boy, isn't he?_ As he continued to observe him, and the way that he clenched the uniform in his hand, Ebisu decided that he would use him as an example as he walked over to stand in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Ebisu would give the boy credit. He didn't flinch when he appeared in front of him, nor did he relinquish the grip he held on the garments in his hands. He looked up and levelled a controlled stare up at him, a simple reply of 'yes, sensei?' escaping his lips. He nearly smirked. _He certainly will be interesting to teach. It will be amusing, ridding him of that defiance._

"There is nothing wrong with your uniform, I hope?"

Naruto gave no reply in return. A brief pause ensued. Abruptly, he began stripping his own white shirt and khaki shorts off, scowl still on his face. After slipping on the long sleeved navy crewneck and cargo pants of identical color, he replied.

"No sensei, nothing at all."

Ebisu turned and walked back towards the head of the clearing, "Good, follow me Uzumaki Naruto, we will begin with Taijutsu kata. You will be our very first volunteer"

_FLASHBACK END_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's scowl deepened as he thought back to that first day. Ebisu had made a fool out of him. Beat him into the ground, used him as a guinea pig for every instruction. He still did that every day. Naruto learned very quickly to never show his emotions when around Ebisu. When they woke in the morning from their cots, or when they were given leave to explore the forests during lunch. He would always be waiting for the slip that occurred more often than not. _ He's a bastard, that's what he is. _

As his thoughts returned to the present, he found that he came to a small stream running between the large trees that dotted the area. Walking forward, he caught his reflection in the water and scowled even deeper. He hated this uniform. He hated that it was the same as all the other children's, that it was monotonous; identical. _And why the hell does it have to be navy, and only navy?_

Contrary to what many of the other clan children thought, orphans in Konoha didn't really have much choice in their lives. They all wore the same grey tunics, learned the same things, ate the same food, and slept at the same time; every day. There was a period of two hours every seventh day in the afternoon that the children were allowed to roam their sector accompanied by a guardian; usually a genin on assignment within the village. These were the times that Naruto and nearly all the other orphans relished. They had the opportunity to do what they wanted, how they wanted. It was freedom; a small taste of difference in the bland grey of their lives. It was during these free times that Naruto had finally made his final decision to enter the ninja academy, as he watched his guardian climb up the side of the wall and leap across the roofs. He had gained a taste for something he would never be able to live without from then on after words; individuality.

He wore what he wanted, when he wanted. He returned to his apartment at any time of his choosing. He only made his bed and cleaned his apartment when the scheduled visits from Iruka-sensei every week were to occur. He visited many other sectors of the village and met with many different children; some from prestigious clans and others from simple families of simple means. He slept in the forests and explored the different shops on the far eastern districts. In short, he was free; at least, relative to what he had experienced before.

So, Naruto hated his uniform. He hated the way that the villagers looked upon him with curiosity, where before he could slip by unnoticed. He hated the favour they now showed him, the smiles some gave him, and the pity others hid from him. He hated that they smiled at his clothing, and grimaced at his future. So he hid from them, and declined the weekly visits into the village proper with the other academy students. Instead, he roamed the forests, and practised the techniques in the scrolls he sometimes found in his pack and under his cot.

For today, as he looked upon the stream and gazed around him at the trees, he decided that he would try his luck on Mizu Aruku (_water-walking)_. He hadn't yet gotten the hang of the exercise like the rest of his classmates, but he certainly was close. For the next hour, as he failed to maintain his position atop the stream, his frustration began to mount. _ How did they all get this so fast? _

The others had already moved on to more difficult control techniques, something he was very angry about. He allowed himself a small slip in composure and punched the tree to his right in frustration as a snarl escaped his lips. Lifting his hand from the bark of the tree, he grimaced as he felt the bite of wood under skin. Wiping his hand clean, he once again made sure there were no other students in the vicinity before he clasped his hands once again in a Ram seal, taking a step forward once again.

The slight displacement in the air behind him was heard a second too late as he turned as quickly as he could, his fist swinging along behind. Before he knew what had happened, he was left staring at the treetops, a foot resting on his chest. Looking closer at the shadowed figure above him, Naruto released another snarl, roughly shoving the foot off of him as he stood up. Dusting himself off, he moved to speak to his impromptu visitor,

"What are you doing here, Gecchouseki?"

In relaxed stance as one hand absently picked through teeth, Gecchouseki replied, "Maa, Naruto. Relax, ne? I was wondering where you were, oh and you're channelling your chakra all wrong for Mizu Aruku."

Naruto scowled more deeply. It seemed as if this day were bound to get worse. Turning towards the small stream again, he put his hands in a Ram seal, his thoughts running off ahead of him.

Hatake Gecchouseki, one of the most annoying, yet gifted students in his class. After Ebisu made it clear with frequent exercises that Naruto would be the 'volunteer' for demonstrations, Gecchouseki never left him alone. He annoyingly turned up whenever Naruto went off for extra practise, spouting off the most inane and useless advice when he deemed it necessary for him to speak. Nevertheless, they had become cordial with each other over the past two weeks, often engaging in heated discussions about the nomadic clans of Hi no Kuni.

From what Naruto could understand of the brief history lessons, the Hatake family migrated to Hi no Kuni from Kumogakure during the First Secret Shinobi War. Naruto was adamant that they were immigrants to the village. Gecchouseki disagreed, and usually proceeded to give him a practical instruction on the merits of Genjutsu to ones arsenal.

Ninja of the Hatake family tended to be gifted in all arts of combat, and it seemed that Gecchouseki would be no different. He remembered Gecchouseki saying something about the density of their chakra, and control ratios. _Whatever the hell ratios are. _

In short, Gecchouseki was what the others called a prodigy, a gifted ninja that would one day be a fixture in the village. At the thought of being left behind, he walked towards the stream, determined to succeed. A hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He looked behind him to the uncharacteristically serious expression on his friends face.

"Ne, Naruto. Ebisu-sensei wants us to return to the main grounds immediately. Some ANBU are with him."

His eyes widened at the declaration, pausing to calculate the possible reasons why the elite were on the grounds. A quick turn and dead run took him and Gecchouseki towards the main compound. Utilizing the skills they acquired from Tsurīkuraimingu (_tree climbing), _Naruto broke left while Gecchouseki continued on ground. As they neared their destination, Naruto paused momentarily and turned his head, looking to his right.

_Huh, I could've sworn I heard someone there. _

A nudge on his shoulder brought him out of his query. They continued on forwards, the wooden fences that he knew were inscribed and imbued with fuuin layering over them with chakra as they stepped beyond the threshold. They continued on past the large dome where their cots and cleaning areas were, and beyond the other smaller structures that held medical wards and armories.

The training fields came into view as they rounded the next corner, the rows upon rows of their classmates, dotted with the taller forms of Chuunin assistants coming into focus. They lined up next to the closest row, facing Ebisu sensei and the four ANBU that were arrayed slightly behind at the head of the group. For a moment, Naruto imagined that Ebisu was staring right at him, though he never could tell, with the way his glasses always seemed to stay on his face. He straightened regardless as his sensei cleared his throat, though quietly, keeping his eyes ahead and nowhere else.

"Hello, students. Before we begin our Taijutsu kata for today, we have been honoured with a visit from our elite, the ANBU. Kaeru-san (_frog)_, to my far left, will provide the necessary information you require to have a better understanding of our circumstances, and why you are here."

Said ANBU stepped forward, nodding to Ebisu before addressing the audience gathered, an androgynous voice reverberating from the mask, "Ohayo (_hi). _You are undoubtedly aware of the destruction that occurred two weeks ago in the Western districts of the village, namely, in the Uchiha clan grounds. Many were killed, and many escaped. They are traitors, for what they have done to our home, and what they have brought to our doorstep. Yuhi clan members assisted them. They too have been killed, many having escaped. Those members of both families that have chosen loyalty to our home, and rebellion against their wayward family members are being held in captivity. In due time, they will also rejoin the populace. Classmates from the mentioned families will be enrolled in this program, after some months."

Kaeru paused. Fear was commonplace amongst the rows upon rows of students. Those that managed to keep their wits about them were mentally noted for future reference. He looked to Uzumaki Naruto, his chakra still as wild as ever.

"Why are you being told these details? Are they not confidential? Students, these questions and more are likely circling your heads, and will be for the near future. What you must understand, is that you are being trained in this fashion not only for your sakes, but for the good of the village. We are at war. Our enemies have begun to take action. We must be ready, you must be ready. May the Will of Fire burn within you, and fan your potential. Ja, ne (_goodbye)_."

All the ANBU disappeared, leaving stunned children to panic, murmurs floating about between them. Naruto, and many others, stayed quiet. Less so from having deduced a similar conclusion, and more so the details that have been revealed. His thoughts centered on that night, the night of the battle. Particularly the two ninja that approached him, and made It stay quiet for all this time. He didn't move as his sensei declared the start of Taijutsu kata, and he didn't respond at the call of his name for demonstrations. His curiosity had taken him elsewhere, and his fear had kept him there. He thought of the elite that had arrived, and the reasoning for their visit. He didn't like the answer he had derived, or its implications on his future.

As he snapped out of his reverie, he still didn't speak. He followed his sensei to the head of the group, and fell into his stance, his movements geared on instinct.

_We must not have as much time as they thought. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Five days later. _

Naruto collapsed, exhaustion taking its hold, a satisfied smile on his face. He was glad. Laying his back on the cool grassy floor, he closed his eyes and took the moment to catch his breath. He could finally move on. He had finally completed Mizu Aruku (_water walking), _after what seemed like weeks of wet shins and ankles. He shuffled up onto his elbows and looked to Gecchouseki, who stood off to his left, leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed, and he had been behaving oddly since the announcement from the ANBU, Kaeru. Turning his head away to look ahead, Naruto suddenly decided to ask the questions that he was sure his friend knew. _He is part of a clan, maybe he'll answer what others won't? _

"Oi, Gecchouseki. I've been thinking about the Uchiha, and the others that helped them, the Yuhi."

Gecchouseki opened his eyes, a sigh sounding out shortly after. Pushing himself off from the tree, he walked forwards and sat beside his friend in the Seiza position.

"I guess you want to know why they helped, huh?

Naruto didn't turn his eyes away from the stream ahead of him. He wanted to ask many questions; ones that would likely make Gecchouseki uncomfortable and suspicious. He wanted to grill him about the origins of that eye, and other information he was privy to as a clan-born child. Instead, he simply nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"From what Ojii-san told me, the Yuhi and the Uchiha were once one and the same."

Naruto widened his eyes, his head whipping around to stare in shock at the declaration. He stammered out a response, "W-what?"

Gecchouseki closed his eyes once again, "The villages are still young, Naruto. The time of warring nomadic clans was much, much longer. It lasted for hundreds and hundreds of years. Many of the greatest and most dangerous families were extinguished, and others rose in their wake. For survival, families began cultivating character traits; attributes that would provide an edge, and in turn, nobility. One in particular was the Sharingan _(Pin Wheel Eye). _ It didn't come cheaply. Bargains were made, many having died of disease and mutation. But it was born, and was so strong, that they could freely mix their blood without worry of losing it."

"At least for a time," muttered Naruto.

"Hai. As the decades passed, the Sharingan evolved and grew more and more powerful. Many clans, mine included, sought to destroy them, and take the eye for themselves. They failed time and time again. The Uchiha grew to be one of the most skillful amongst their peers; few families could topple them and their secrets. But in time, that wouldn't be the case."

"Something went wrong," Naruto whispered.

"It had finally begun to grow weaker as they sought to increase their numbers. Some never developed the eye, and others had bastardized versions that never functioned as intended. The Uchiha called them the Sullied, and cast them aside, leaving them to their own devices. But instead of dying off, as the Uchiha had thought would happen, they thrived. And eventually, they threw away the name Uchiha, in favour of their own; Yuhi. When clans' within Hi no Kuni had begun to come together, the Uchiha and Yuhi were approached. But relations between the two families were so volatile, that none thought they would be capable of living in the same village. A compromise was made, and they, like the Hyuuga we given land in the Eastern districts, while the Uchiha took land of the Western ones."

As he finished, Gecchouseki sighed again, something that seemed to be more and more common in the past month. He looked to Naruto, smirked, and spoke once more, "You know, I shouldn't even be telling you this. Ojii-san would be real angry if he knew."

A smile shone through on Naruto's face as he moved to stand up. He stuck out a hand to help Gecchouseki up, "I guess he would. How long have you known this stuff anyway?"

Taking the proffered hand, Gecchouseki stood, dusting off the seat of his pants. He finally looked to the south, in the direction he knew his clan grounds would be, "In the Hatake family, children are taught the history of the world from the age of 5, and are expected to have an intricate knowledge of ninja and their skills, among other things, of course."

Naruto laughed as he began walking back towards the main grounds, Gecchouseki following behind, "Huh, I guess I'm glad I'm not clan born then."

This time it was Gecchouseki who chuckled slightly at Naruto's expense, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Naruto."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto turned his head to look behind him as he stepped over an old log on the forest floor, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Gecchouseki paused, reaching into the utility pouch they were all given at the end of the first week. From it, he pulled an old leather bound book, tossing it to Naruto, "Here, take this. It's the first of many. Tell me when you're finished, ne? I'll give you the next one after."

Looking down at the book, Naruto opened the blank cover and read the title on the first page, "_The 3__rd__ Era: An Account of War; By Hatake Issen." _

Surprised, Naruto closed it, looking up as he put it into his own utility pouch. Gecchouseki had continued on without pause, trekking through the brush as they neared the fences. He wondered why he gave him the book, and how old it might really be. From what he remembered, there were 15 Era's before the Great Villages were formed, quite some time for one family to be around. He sped up, walking next to his friend once again. As they passed the large dome where they slept, his thoughts took him to the Hatake clan, and their longevity.

_What are you hiding Gecchouseki? How much are you not telling me? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello everyone, and thank you for reading my story. I have been reading fanfiction for quite some time and have had inspiration for stories come and go over time. To be honest with you all, I don't really know where I am going with this story, just that I do want it to be legendary, and I do want to finish it. I will also tell you that I don't do well with rigid plot lines, so I am writing this story and creating the elements as I go along. There is no plan, simply inspiration.

To reiterate, Naruto is 7 years of age, and Gecchouseki is 9. The children in the training grounds are ranged from the ages of 7-11. Ebisu will only be their sensei for one month, after which, well, I don't quite know yet, so you will have to bear with me.

I will provide an update every week.

P.S.

If you all have Naruto fanfiction stories that are not wrought with grammatical errors or too juvenile stylistically, please let me know. I would love to read them. I have read many stories and have forgotten the names of many of them, your recommendations are welcome.

Thank you again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a work of fanfiction. Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form. Suing me, is counterproductive, as I own nothing, and unfortunately have nothing but a small apartment to my name. Cheers, and enjoy the new chapter everyone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Amegakure, 3 weeks after the Uchiha Massacre Failure._

Rain pelted the barren countryside, washing away the blood of the Iwa ninja found in his city. They had been clever, living as his soldiers for years, fighting and loving amongst those that they would inevitably attempt to murder. They had been ruthless, swift, and cunning. They were brutal, and unmerciful. They had been ninja, and admirable ones at that. It was for this reason that he had killed them with his own hands, providing what they knew was the honor of seeing him and his summons in battle. It was…different. An enjoyment that he hadn't had in decades; one that he found he missed much more than he thought.

His eyes rose from the bodies of the eight dead before him and took in the silhouette of his village in the distance.

_My city, my people._

Over the course of his life, he had allowed himself few pleasures, few moments where he could possibly let go; let loose. Eventually, letting lose became an impossibility as decades of battle and instincts refused to lie still. Like most ninja, he did not like normal. He didn't like the calm, the peace. Most refused to acknowledge that they were born from the blood of those that fell to their predecessors, and those that would fall before them. They refused to let their most inner desires come forth; to surface, and take air. One of those was his selfish desire for love from his people; from his city. He remembered that it was this desire, among others, that had driven him to become what he is today.

So he stared at his village, at his city, and then looked around him and to take in his country for what felt like the umpteenth time. He never tired of it. He desired their love, their adulation; and he had gotten it. Citizens of not only Amegakure, but also of the country as a whole had come to love him, and the prosperity that he had brought forth. His courage had fueled them, now, he would defend them, protect them. See them live another Era, and write of his legacy once more.

Flaring his chakra, four high officers of his Meiyo Gdo (_Honor Guard) _appeared behind him. He turned his gaze back onto the dead ninja, a moment passing before making a few handseals, kneeling and pressing an outstretched hand onto the cold rocky ground. A surge of chakra and rumble later, a large black salamander burrowed its way out of the rocky floor. Red beady eyes looked to him once more, its eagerness betraying its silence. At his nod, the salamander climbed completely out of the ground, and the blackness of its hide revealed slick scales, which shone with a glare much different than the moist left behind by rain. It lowered its head in deference to him, as all his summons did.

"Dokushi-kun (_Poison Death),_ you have grown much since I saw you last," he acknowledged.

Indeed, Dokushi had grown to the size of a large Horse since the last time he had summoned him. Not an irregularity, but still, a surprise. He usually didn't have the need nor the patience to deal with the malicious nature of his brood as they grew older. Dokushi however, had proven obedient as of late. He would test it.

"Take their heads, and only their heads, Dokushi-kun."

Without pause, the large salamander spewed out a clear liquid with precision, the skulls of the dead Iwa ninja burning and sizzling as the corrosive nature of his summons saliva worked quickly. Dokushi turned its head back to its master, awaiting his next order.

Flickering his eyes to the salamander momentarily and awaited even the slightest twitch. He walked forwards, kneeling in front of the foremost body, the one who had been the leader of them all. He unbuckled the kunai pouch on the ninja's waist and tied it around his left leg. He rose and looked to the unmoving Dokushi once more. Finally, he walked around and leapt to stand atop its back. His cloak billowed behind him, long blond hair flowing along with the movement. He turned his head back to his high officers, their heads still bowed, deep black masks and traditional chest and shoulder plates still.

Eyeing the two on his left, he called out to them, "Masashige, Masamune. Come."

The two officers called rose and stepped forward towards him, pausing a few paces away, the appropriate distance from his summon.

"Head to the outpost in the South. Take four platoons and ready the assault. I will join you in ten days time."

"Hai, Hanzo-sama." With that, they both vanished, wisps of smoke dissipating rapidly in the rain.

He kneeled atop Dokushi, tapping his index finger on the salamanders' head once. It responded immediately, his chakra flowing through its pathways quickly, fueling the coming journey. He turned towards the other two officers, taking a moment before he came to his decision.

"Gozen, Tadakatsu." They rose, readying themselves.

He looked towards Amegakure, and then looked left to the mountains in the North.

"I think it is time we paid a visit to this….'rebellion'. It seems I was not clear enough the last time we met."

He moved his hand back down onto his summon, its muscles tensing before racing to the North at a speed far greater than the two Meiyo Gdo who followed behind. He felt the pulses of their chakra as they sent their messages back to Amegakure, the rain falling harder as they continued forth.

As Dokushi crested the small hilltop, he took one last moment, looking back to his city. The metallic reverberation sounding out of his facemask was hardly audible as he breathed deeply. _We go to war once more, Ame. This time, we will not be the battleground, I won't allow it. _

He looked back to the North, eyeing the peak of one mountain particularly. He muttered one last order before they continued on, "Gozen, Ninjutsu formation- 12. Tadakatsu, Fuuin-45."

"Hai, Hanzo-sama."

The former readied her chakra, and the latter drew a scroll from his hip pouch, charging it with chakra. The rain continued to pelt them as they made their preparations. Below his feet, Hanzo could feel the deep growl of his summons, his chakra no doubt adding to its agitation. He acquiesced, tapping his hand on its head. They moved forth once more, on towards the mountain peak where the remnants of a failed rebellion resided.

_Yahiko-kun, either you provide assistance in his war, or I will give you the death you so desire. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Otafuku City,_ _3 weeks after the Uchiha Massacre Failure._

Standing at the threshold of his familial grounds, Maito Gai waited for the clan council to see him. Normally, he would simply walk straight through to his father's chambers, but things were much different now. What Hokage-sama desired was not to be taken lightly, and certainly not with bullheaded stubbornness and authority. Of course, his station was not what it once was; especially now that he was a Hunter. Now, he was no longer the heir. He had chosen Konohagakure, not Hi no Kuni as his father had wanted him to.

_Bah, no matter. This family is more flawed than even the Hyuuga. Heir or not, they will return to the village. _

He glanced to the side as the front guard, a ninja he knew well, came into view. The traditional green Yukata and Hakama worn by a majority of the male members of the family was the same as he always remembered it. He bowed slightly, addressing the old friend as he neared,

"Konichiwa, Yozei-san. How have you been?"

Yozei smiled, a glint of mischief showing through as his long grey beard swayed. He himself executed a bow, "Fine, Gai-sama. Have you cut your hair again? Your father will find it amusing, I'm sure."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he removed the mask he wore, "Hai, hai. I'm sure he will. You seem to be holding on where it must be let go however,"

A loud laugh now resounded as Yozei threw his head back, his high ponytail now swaying along with his beard, "You cut deeply, Gai-sama. Let an old man have his pleasures, ne? Come, the Elders will see you now."

Patting Yozei on the shoulder as he followed along the path, Gai smiled widely, falling into old habits as easily as he had as a boy. The front garden was the same as always; a small koi pond to the right, neatly trimmed flower gardens, the grass impeccably kept. The long outer section of the housing compound rimmed with the same rust brown shingles on the roofs, the chakra fed wood a fixture throughout.

As they stepped up the small staircase, he and Yozei removed their sandals, walking through the sliding doors. He greeted the various family members they ran into; small children he hadn't seen since birth, and old women who had been much younger since he saw them last. He bowed where necessary, and graciously accepted their deference as he made his way to the council chambers.

_They don't know it yet, but their lives are going to be uprooted in a few moments. _

They came to the front entrance, Yozei nodding to him before he entered. He saw his father first, the large man that he never could quite measure up to in stature, and the three wizened Elders seated behind him. He bowed deeply and removed the ninjato from the small of his back, resting it on his knees as he sat in the Seiza position as the others did. His father's hazel eyes bore deeply into his own, as they always had, his handlebar mustache still neatly kept as he puffed on the pipe he had gifted him last summer. He bowed his head once more, before embarking on the pleasantries,

"Ohayo Tou-sama, Shingen-sama, Uesegi-sama, Yoshimoto-sama. I bring news from Konohagakure."

He came out of his bow, placing the scroll from the Hokage in between him and his father. They never moved, choosing rather, to take him in, and assess his new station. He had an idea of what they were thinking. That he had chosen to be a Hunter, and cut the final tie he had as heir. What he hadn't expected, was the grin that flashed across his fathers' face. For a moment, he thought he hadn't seen it, but he was sure that it had been there. The low tenor of his father's voice brought him out of his shock.

"Welcome, Gai. It seems as though the cursed have finally chosen to rebel against their leash. And you, have chosen to hunt them," he took a puff on his pipe, reaching a hand down to grasp the scroll that was on the floor. He charged it with chakra, and managed to draw blood from his thumb simultaneously.

_Well, father. At least you haven't let your skills in Futon dull all these years. You will need them soon enough._

Gai waited patiently while his father read the scroll, the hands that held it tensing and bunching as his eyes flittered across its contents. He remained apathetic however, displaying a coldness Gai had always hated and admired in the man. He passed the scroll to the attendant in the corner of the room, a young woman who he wasn't familiar with. She proceeded to present it to the Elders as he eyed his father carefully, and noted the minute flickers in his chakra, hinting at an agitation he hid well.

"Gai, we must confer." his father intoned.

Releasing a sigh, he moved to stand, "Ah, Tou-sama. Unfortunately there is no room for negotiation. Our ceremonial grounds within the village have been prepared. I have other things I need to attend to, and will not be able to return after you, 'confer'. Sayonara, Tou-sama. May the Will of Fire fan the flames of your strength."

He turned to leave the room until he heard the rustle of his father standing. The large hand that clasped his shoulder made him turn his head to the smirk that stayed fixed on his father's face.

"Hokage-sama's request is not at question. We were going to make the journey whether or not our presence was requested. No, the reason we must confer is in regards to the apprentice you will be taking in the coming years."

His eyes widened at his father's proclamation, "W-what?"

"Don't be rude, boy. You heard me." He watched his father walk back to his seat, stunned at what he was proposing.

"I cannot, Tou-sama. I have been enlisted in—"

He stopped speaking as his father waved his hand, motioning for silence. He suddenly had a thought, and sighed as it was all but confirmed. A moment of frustration came over him once more, his fists clenching, allowing himself the slip in composure.

_I escaped you and this family's ridiculous notions before, I will do it again. _

He walked back to his position and took a seat once more, "This was never about the move back to the village, was it?"

This time, it was Maito Shingen who spoke, his raspy, grating voice still as annoying as he remembered it.

"No, it wasn't Gai-san. You see, we came upon a rather…special opportunity. So special that it cannot be ignored. Not by the village, or our family, and most certainly not by Bloodmasters, like yourself."

_The family, always the family you decrepit old shit._

"Gai, we have found one of the Rock." His father declared. The weariness in his gaze showed through as he rubbed his eyes; more from habit than from exhaustion. What he implied was still unbelievable, however.

He stood rapidly, looking upon the Elders and his father with shock.

_No, I saw them burn. They all burned._

His anger returned again, but he reined it in this time. He wanted to leave. Wanted to disrespect his family and invoke his authority as a Hunter and never return. But he didn't; he couldn't.

_They've likely already spoken to Hokage-sama. _

He schooled his expression and took a seat once again, the images of a terrible mission, a bloody mission flashing in his mind's eye as his thoughts took him back to the war. Back to the elimination of whole families; of whole bloodlines. Back to a campaign which saw them destroy and create a darkness that sought to swallow them whole.

Finally he looked to his father, ever the solid specter as he recounted little as he could of that battle, "That's not possible. Yondaime-sama made sure. He made sure that he destroyed them. He razed their clan grounds, and then called us to raze it again. He killed the last one, I know it."

Uesegi slammed his hand on the floor in anger, "You know nothing! Do not let your fear cloud your ration. We have found one, and you will teach him."

"Urusai (_Be quiet_), Uesegi-san. Gai is aware of the circumstances surrounding this find, I'm sure. Isn't that right, Gai?" His father spoke in a manner he had long been familiar with.

His jaw clenched, and his fists bunched. He was being goaded, and they all knew it. His choices at the moment were few, and the consequences were many; most of which would not work in his favour.

_But perhaps, there can be something salvaged out of this._

So, he nodded his head in response, "Very well. When will the child be ready?"

The Elders nodded to him, and moved to stand as his father spoke, "Four years. That is when you will take him. We will not be able to safeguard him any longer by that time. The coming war will have gotten beyond the skirmishes that will occur soon enough."

He bowed once more and stood, finally, for what he thought would be the final time. A weight he hadn't harboured at his arrival settling over him as the realization of his circumstances took hold. He had forgotten. He had failed to recall how manipulative his father could be. He had overestimated himself, had thought that he was beyond their meddling. With the appointment of Hunter, the Hokage had willingly freed him of his duty to his family, and the shackles that had held him honor bound as heir. It seems that he had traded those shackles for new ones. Ones that were now bound to a boy with warriors' blood older than the Rikudo Sennin. A child whose family was destroyed at the hands of the greatest seal master to grace this continent since the feudal era of clans and their beasts.

As he stepped out of the grounds, nodding to Yozei at the front gate, he briefly thought out the preparations he would need to make quickly in the coming war. He cursed his father as he leapt out of Otafuku City, and continued to curse him as he neared the village proper, his mutterings audible to the gate guards and citizenry alike. He cursed him as he handed the confirmation scroll to the attendant at the ANBU headquarters, and continued to curse him as he washed himself in the shower. It was only as he readied himself for sleep that he stopped cursing his father. But this was only because a new thought had taken hold of him; a plan more daring than any he had embarked on before. He rose out of bed and dressed once more, intent on seeking out a friend who would help him put things into motion.

_I will aid me in this Kakashi._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Konohagakure: Western Sector, Outer Forests; 5 weeks after the failed massacre_

Practicing again. It seemed like that was all he did these days. Back in the same forests; back at the same stream. Making the same handseals, in the same way, at the same speed.

_It's a useless fucking jutsu. Illusions this, illusions that. _

His frustration loosened his control over the chakra he was molding, causing it to slip away yet again. He growled slightly, pumping more chakra into his tenketsu, trying to blanket himself in the thin layer that was necessary for the techniques execution. Slowly, but surely, it was working. As the last vestiges began to knit together over his feet, he faltered and lost it again.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" he shouted and pounded his fists on the grassy floor, stopping after the pain began to overcome his adrenaline.

He panted as the sweat dripped off his nose, wondering why he couldn't get the jutsu down. Everyone else had begun to pull away again. His frustration had grown as Gecchouseki had continued to display his superiority amongst all the other students, yet continued to pester him when he came out here to practise more. Suddenly, he looked off to his left, wondering if he was being watched again. He peered through the trees and foliage, staring halfway up one in particular. Seeing nothing, he then continued his practise.

_Maybe I should make the layer thicker? _

Deciding to try his idea, he bled his chakra through his tenketsu as he molded his chakra, this time utilising more than he ever had before. Blanketing himself with it, he felt it settle and form around him, morphing into the person he had in his mind's eye. He resisted the urge to yell and scream in success; instead, he walked towards the stream to take in his reflection. As he saw the image of Ebisu staring back out at him, he released a full tooth smile. He began pumping his fist, jumping, leaping, and flipping all around the area as the technique held fast. He was startled at the sound of a voice; one he was all too familiar with, causing him to fall flat in the knee deep stream.

"You're using way too much chakra, Naruto." Gecchouseki said, as he walked out from behind one of the large trees in the area.

Naruto scowled, quickly rising from the water, using his chakra to stand atop it.

"What the hell do you know? I got the jutsu to work, and its holding better than anyone else's," he demonstrated by laying a mule kick on a tree, the image of Ebisu not wavering as he continued to pound away.

"It's not that it's holding, Naruto. There is a reason why Ebisu-sensei emphasized a thin layering. I could literally taste your chakra at over a hundred feet out." Gecchouseki walked towards him, making the three handseals for the jutsu all the while.

Annoyingly, his illusion formed quickly, as it should have, creating a mirror image of himself. Naruto waved his hand in a dismissive motion, walking around Gecchouseki, releasing his Henge as he did so.

"I've already tried using less chakra, Hatake-baka. The jutsu won't work. I've completed all the control exercises, tried to make them harder. You even threw kunai while I used Mizu Aruku (_water walking) _days ago!" He sat on one of the felled trees as he proclaimed his frustrations.

Gecchouseki, for his part, looked nothing but displeased himself. His frown was visible, something that was not often seen, and he walked over to his friend, releasing his hold on the Henge. He sat crossed legged, reaching into his weapons pouch, and pulled out a scroll. He tossed it to Naruto, "Here, take this. Did you finish the book I gave you?"

Catching the scroll, Naruto looked at it, and then Gecchouseki quizzically, before shaking his head in exasperation. He smirked as he pulled out the ever interesting book, _The 3__rd__ Era: An Account of War; By Hatake Issen, _tossing it across as he moved to open the scroll. He couldn't however, looking to his friend. He was cut off from voicing his question as he barely caught another book from clapping him in the face. Looking at the front cover, he could already guess at what it held.

"It the, _The 4__th__ Era, _isn't it?"

Gecchouseki didn't look to him, choosing to make sure the book he leant him was not damaged. After his examination, he answered, "Hai, it is. How did you like, _The 3__rd__ Era_? Oh, and apply chakra to the scroll, I've been practising my binding Fuuin."

Naruto did so. The scroll opened with little difficulty afterwards, the chakra used to bind it lingering briefly. As he unrolled it, he saw a number of different control techniques, over 20 of them in fact. His eyes widened, looking to Gecchouseki, who ignored the look, choosing to lay out his kunai as he reached to sharpen one with a whetstone.

"Why did you give this to me, Gecchouseki? I've done nothing for you, but you keep helping."

The Hatake smiled as he continued his work. He slid the whetstone across the edge of the kunai blade, the soft ring of the metallic shavings scraping off sounding out. He looked to Naruto, the questioning expression in his face more suspicious than one would like.

_Especially after I gave him an important scroll from the clan library! _

"You never come to the village, Naruto. All you do is go off and practise, never speaking to anyone else more than you have to. You seemed interesting, is all. Taking the ninja arts so seriously, even though you obviously don't want to be one. Plus, your family name intrigues me. I would like to see whether or not the legends are true. So, I help you along. Assist you in trying to control chakra that is in a supply that shouldn't be possible right now."

Shock was something that he seemed to be feeling a lot of in the past month and a half. He hadn't expected an answer out of Gecchouseki. He thought that he would evade them as he usually did. But he ended up providing one that surprised and confused him more than he thought it would.

A realization came over him, "Oi, you know something about my family, don't you? About the Uzumaki?"

The smile stayed affixed to Gecchouseki's face as he answered, "Yes I do. I won't tell you though. You will have to read about them yourself in that book."

Naruto stayed silent. He looked down to stare at the book in his hands, the book that possibly held a part of his family history; that would tell him where he came from. He stayed that way until he was alerted to the sound of Gecchouseki walking out of the clearing, seemingly having finished sharpening his blades.

Naruto ran to catch him, sliding the book and scroll in his pockets as he did so, "Oi, wait! What about the scroll, why are there so many in there? Why didn't Ebisu-sensei tell me about them?"

Without turning, Gecchouseki answered, "In my family, there are often children, even adults that have large chakra stores. Normally, a lot of chakra wouldn't present a problem; rather, it would be a boon. But if a person's chakra stores grow at a much faster rate than they can adapt to, then their control worsens. You, on the other hand, already have an unbelievable amount of chakra—"

Naruto smiled as his friend rambled on about chakra, no doubt in his telltale lecturing mode. He chose to stay silent, because he knew that Gecchouseki liked to talk about theory and history, just as he did. As they continued along back towards the grounds, stepping through the branches and bushes along the way, he hoped that he would have him as a friend for a long while; longer than he thought, anyway. He suspected that anytime now, there would be some Chuunin from the village to take him away; to promote him to Genin, and then to Chuunin. He selfishly hoped that wasn't the case. He hoped that Gecchouseki didn't advance ahead of him; he hoped that he would do so with him.

A determination filled him then; simple glint in the eye. It remained as they returned to Taijutsu formations and weapons practise. It remained when he went to wash, and when he sat awake in his bed that night. It would remain for a long time, even though he wasn't aware of it yet. For now, it was simply a childish sort of determination, the sort that kept one from falling behind their friends; the sort that kept one from failure.

_Stupid Hatake-baka. _


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a work of fanfiction. Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form. Suing me, is counterproductive, as I own nothing, and unfortunately have nothing but a small apartment to my name. Cheers, and enjoy my tale**_._

_Amegakure, Kōsen tochi (The Warring Lands); 5 weeks after the failed massacre_

At the age of 42, Tomoe Gozen found herself to be a bitter, middle aged woman. She didn't like many things, and was vocal about it. Usually with her knives. Of the 24 ninja in Sanshouo no Hanzo's Honor Guard, she was one of the oldest. And the most bitter. She hated the rain. The way it cascaded over everything, blanketing it in wetness. She hated the drab condition, the emotions it evoked, and the moist odour that lingered hours after it ended. Even after learning chakra control exercises that allowed the rain to slide off her form decades ago as a Chuunin, she still didn't stop hating it. For a time, she had managed to ignore it as she committed herself to becoming more skilled as a kunoichi. She had even managed to forget it was there as she lost herself in the Genjutsu trials seven years ago. But as of this moment, she hated the rain more than she ever had before. She had an idea of why, and who might be causing it.

_The child with the ancient eyes. Most unnatural._

It felt more invasive than anything she had ever experienced. It ate at the thin layering of chakra she kept over herself, wasting it away; at least, it tried to. She remembered that Masashige had mentioned it a few times. How it hampered his senses, allowed the child to cast his ninjutsu more effectively. How at all costs, you must not let it touch you.

_A reasonable warning, Masashige. The boy's presence is everywhere. _

Gozen looked to her right, where Tadakatsu ran beside her. She felt sorry for him momentarily. His habit of consistently channelling chakra to his senses was slowly being beaten out of him with constant exposure to Hanzo-sama. Even now, she could taste the taint in their leaders' blood; the bitter odor of decay blowing into her nose. Though, that was likely more his summons, Dokushi, than it was him.

Despite this, they continued North towards the hideout of the remaining members of the rebellion. She and Tadakatsu trailed behind their leader, who was upon his beast; the summons with the nasty presence. It ran with an incredible speed and moved with remarkable agility for one of its size. She had thought that the debris it left behind as it ran would be a problem, but surprisingly, that wasn't the case. It used the chakra funnelled to it to muffle the thousands of pounds it hauled around, leaving naught but an imprint as it raced along ahead.

_A terrifying little summons aren't you? Damn thing wanted to turn and eat my tits the moment he summoned it… I hate it, but the rain is still worse._

She steadied the chakra she had gathered as Hanzo raised his right hand, signalling pause. They were still a couple hundred miles out, their destination slightly to the Northwest of them. Dokushi stopped at the foot of the gorge while they stepped up on either side.

Hanzo turned to her, "Gozen, circle left. Head to the peak once you have eliminated those that come for you. Are you prepared?"

She stared down at the large tear in the ground before them. The rock was too smooth, to cleanly cut to have been there for long. Instead of funnelling into a pool, the water drained out through large holes in the ground. Like most notable scenery, it was done by way of battle. In this instance, it was most certainly acid; Hanzo's acid.

"Hai Hanzo-sama." She began her handseals, 75 in total.

_A tedious technique to be sure, however destructive._

She continued to mold the gathered chakra, dividing it into partitions. Most of which she fed into her index fingers, the rest, into the ground below. Kneeling on one knee, she completed the first 30, muttering her jutsu,

"**Ninpou: Yōyū gōka **_(Ninja Art: Molten Hellfire)" _

She gathered air in her lungs, blowing into the charged tenketsu in the back of her throat, igniting the fire nature chakra on the tips of her fingers. A large, white hot plume sprung from her, rolling down the edge they stood upon, blanketing the foot of the mountain in flame. It spread, and continued to do so as she funneled more chakra.

She continued her seals, leaping from her perch and into her lake of fire, completing her combination jutsu,

"**Doton: Yōyū chikyū! **_(Earth Release: Melting Soil_)"

Slamming her hands on the ground, the surrounding flame flittered and sunk into the rocky floor, steam rising as the earth glowed red-orange from the condensed energy. A few moments later, a deep rumble sounded as the large wide effect jutsu began its assault.

Igniting the chakra, she yelled, "**Shageki**! (Fire)"

The now molten earth around her exploded, large chunks of shapeless meteors of fire and rock flew up, soaring high and far to their target. Gozen smiled behind her mask as she watched her work commence its demolition. The red hot masses crashed into the mountain into the distance, their impacts reverberating through the ground and sounding out through the area. She drew the ninjato from its sheath on her hip, dashing off to the west as she sensed Hanzo and Tadakatsu head directly ahead to the mountain.

As she exited the gorge, she saw the last of her meteors strike the base of the mountain, the flame and fire from the assault no doubt disorienting their foes. Even now, she could faintly feel the slightly scattered chakra signatures of the rebellion as they readied their energies. She smiled once more, thinking of the coming battle. The possibility of death excited her, fueled her.

_Finally, I may get to see the descendant of the venerable Rikudou Sennin. I do hope you don't disappoint, boy. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Amegakure, Rebellion Hideout, Hogetsu Mountain; 5 weeks after the failed massacre _

Yahiko opened his closed eyes, and rose from his seated position. He rolled up the scroll he had been reading, and tossed it into the corner where a number of others lay, walking to the open mouth of his chambers. He watched as the earth rumbled, the large chakra output preceding the rain of earth that descended upon them. He placed a hand on the floor, pulsing his chakra through the seals embedded within, sending his distress signals to his comrades, one in particular. That done, he rose, his face impassive as their mountain base was assaulted.

_So you wish to talk Sanshouo no Hanzo? What about, I wonder. _

As the final boulder crashed into the mountain, he turned to walk through the dark passageways down to the lowest level, where he knew most of his troops would be. The arrival of a familiar face however, halted his movements. He had not seen her in months, nearly half the year. From the traditional attire she wore, it seemed that she rushed in her arrival. Her breathing was laboured, her appearance dishevelled. He would have commented, made some snide remark, but hesitated as he locked his gaze on the head she held in her hand. Why she hadn't sealed it, he didn't know.

"I presume that is the Daimyo of Mori no Kuni?" he walked closer to her, reaching down and taking hold of the long locks of hair she held.

"It is," she noted the rising smoke out of the open section of the chambers, "Ah, Hanzo. He's here early. Brought some friends along as well, it seems."

"Intimidation factors. Gozen, and likely Tadakatsu," He sealed the head in a scroll, placing it into his sleeve as he gestured for her to follow, "Nagato will be wanting this. It went smoothly In Kusagakure then?"

"Hai. I had heard news of Danzo's departure and thought the Daimyo's death would serve its purpose best now. I wasn't wrong, was I?"

He placed his hand on a nondescript portion of the wall, channelling his chakra into the seal matrix that appeared, "No, you weren't. He is being a bit more zealous in his methodology, however."

She didn't answer as they walked through the chambers, the air as crystal clear as it always had been in this part of the cave. They paused just a few steps after entering, gazing at the figure at the centre of the room, seemingly asleep. Yahiko looked to Konan and noted the solemn expression on her face.

_She still doesn't like the others you use, Nagato. _

Stepping forward into the sealing array that his friend sat in, cross-legged, he reached to grasp his shoulder. He paused as he saw Nagato stir, and slowly shift out of his meditative state, "Will you be able to pay our old acquaintance a visit, Nagato?"

Yahiko watched him dust his pants off, and then place his hand in the floor below him, the array drawing back into his hand. Taking the moment to take in the rather empty room around him, he waited for his friend to orient himself to his surroundings. A thought took hold of him yet again, of how Nagato could keep himself here in this room for weeks at a time, yet also be in three different countries at once. How disembodied he must feel? How separate from others? Shifting his eyes back towards him, Yahiko moved to walk back out as Nagato spoke.

"Kusagakure has begun mobilizing. My presence there has been…removed, unwittingly."

Yahiko turned his head sharply, a surprised look etched onto his features, "What?"

"Deva was killed. It couldn't be avoided," Nagato shifted his head slightly, his attention elsewhere momentarily, "We will discuss it later. Hanzo is closer than you thought. He has masked himself yet again; this jutsu he's using, I have not seen."

Yahiko watched his long-time friend deliberate with himself, argue with what he was deciding. It was never anything overt; never obvious. Minute twitches here and there. May it be an inadvertent flick of a finger, a flexing of a facial muscle; behavioural differences. Small things that were easily decipherable.

_Sometimes, my friend, you are more forthcoming than even you are aware of. Even after all these years, you still haven't gotten a hold of those eyes, have you?_

Fixing his gaze on his comrades, he nodded and ran ahead, feeling the agitation in their chakra as they followed behind. They descended through the damp halls, taking the shortest path through passages layered in patterns and traps. It was difficult to navigate through, much more difficult than originally intended. He grew frustrated as their journey ate up precious seconds.

_Tampering again? Why, Nagato?_

Not a minute later, they arrived at the lowermost level, where rows upon rows of ninja awaited their orders. Looking upon them, he noted each face, and was disappointed at the reminder of how many he had lost over the past ten years. Nevertheless, he stepped up to the raised portion of rock at the head of the group, placing two fingers on the side of his throat, amplifying his voice for the 98 ninja still under his command.

"Hanzo has come. It seems he is in the mood for conversation, and has sent us quite the invitation… You have your orders." They disappeared, only ten remaining. He walked forward, removing his cloak all the while, "Kaeru-san, Nomoi-san, Ichero-san, Kagi-san, Modori-san. You five will accompany Konan. Your task is to kill Gozen of Hanzo's guard. If not possible, wound her, so I may do so myself."

As they flared their chakra and disappeared in a nearly imperceptible **Shunshin**, he knelt and performed the seals for the summoning justu, one that he rarely indulged in. A small, dark blue and orange toad appeared from the cloud of smoke, fixing him with apathetic eyes. Without a word, it stretched a webbed hand out towards him, asking for the scroll that was to be given.

_Not even a hello? Stupid amphibians, they never did like me. _

He stood and tossed a scroll to the toad as he walked away, "Say hello next time, Gamakichi-chan…" he smirked as he felt the chakra spike from the summons before it disappeared, its agitation evident.

He looked upon his five remaining comrades. Friends that had stood by him in all the years of pain and grief that he had put them through. Years without their wives, without their children. Years of fighting, of struggle, of rain. It was because of this pain, that he walked towards each of them and clapped them on the shoulder, hoping that he gave them a little extra push in the coming siege on their domain. He looked to Nagato briefly, and they all donned re-breathers, knowing the toxins that Hanzo carried with him. He nodded to them, and they did the same.

"Let us speak to this Wraith, and see what he has to say for his indiscretions. Ikuzo! (_let's go!)"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yu no Kuni (Hot Water Country) 5 weeks after the failed massacre_

He leapt across the barren lands of a barren country with little to do. His boredom was inconceivable. It had barely been more than a month and still his squad was leaving him in the dark. Purposely telling him nothing. Purposely treating him like the fool. A rather unsatisfying form of retribution that affected him more than they probably knew. The rest of the platoon had broken off and taken different routes to Uzushiogakure 3 weeks before. At the time, he had been given preference in which of the squads he had wanted to join. Snake-001 had put a stop to that quickly enough, entering him into her squad, Epsilon 4-A. She had seniority, and ultimate command of the operation until such a time that Hokage-sama decided different. Nonetheless, he found that he still didn't like her, even after all the years of random encounters he had with the woman.

He wanted to know what was happening in Konoha. He wanted to communicate with the Hokage. He wanted to know if his mother had taken Sasuke. But still, they would tell him nothing. More specifically, _that bitch_ would tell him nothing. She was the only one who had spoken more than a noncommittal acknowledgement or sounded out a grunt of affirmation to a command. She had forbidden the others from speaking to him. Above all, she had the gall to act as if she was his better. As if she had more skill than him, more promise than him. Had the audacity to spew out moral quips and sentimental bullshit out her mouth while she reeked of snake venom, and revelled in it.

_You were never his apprentice, bitch. Hokage-sama took nothing but pity in you, snake whore. _

This thought rolled through his head as they had passed the few villages and towns that littered a country that he thought was ugly. Idly, he remembered the time he spent in Mori no kuni, among snobby lords and an insane Daimyo that rambled endlessly of men that had sought his death and women that had sought his bed. Of course, at the time, he didn't know that there were numerous ninja of numerous countries plotting his death among the many geisha's that roamed his grounds, and servants that brought him his tea. He wondered if he had been killed momentarily, but then wondered if he had been more bored then or now.

_Was a depressing thought. _

He paused as he looked to his squad mates up ahead. Snake-001, or bitch as he had affectionately named her, had called for a halt. They stopped at the edge of a bridge, a rather nondescript one, and saw her turn her head and point to him,

"Come on then, bastard."

He resisted the urge to snarl and reach for her throat. It had been a bad week. Stepping up beside her, he noted the slight note of anger in her voice. One different than the rude tone she usually displayed. She pointed to the end of the bridge where he widened his eyes at the sight of Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was still in his battle gear, and had Enma at his side. He quickly used a **Shunshin**_** to **_appear in front of his leader, kneeling with his head bowed,

"Hokage-sama, Enma-dono."

He heard the deep growl of Enma's voice as he muttered irritably, "Get up, get up! Bah, children these days, eh Saru? Always so polite! No backbone, that's what I think," he saw the smirk on the summons face as he rose.

Sarutobi however, seemed to be in a much worse mood, his gravelly tone more grating than usual, "Itachi-kun, why did you not kill your mother?"

His eyes widened, snapping his head up to look at the Hokage and didn't dodge the fist that connected with his chin. As he recoiled, he choked on the hand that wrapped around his throat before he was slammed into the wooden boards of the old bridge, cracks and creaks reverberating through his ears.

"I saw you, Uchiha Itachi. I saw you hesitate and then turn your attention to your father before he cut your head. It was slight, but you had enough time to bind her in your eye technique, boy. Why didn't you? Answer quickly."

Enma loosened his grip slightly, allowing him some oxygen, "She holds secrets, Hokage-sama. Ones more valuable without her mind broken. I haven't managed to do that with Tsukuyomi, I-" Enma tightened his grip again, cutting off his air.

"Not good enough, Itachi-kun. Try again," Sarutobi said.

Again, he was granted air, "She knows of Madara…and…and Sakumo," he whispered. He heard Sarutobi sigh as he did so.

Chuckling, Enma released him, and pulled him up by the scruff of his armour, "Finally, boy. Don't beat around the bush next time, ne?"

Sarutobi reached a hand up to his shoulder, levelling him with a knowing gaze, "Hmm, I had thought you were up to more? Never mind. Since you let her go, she will be yours to take care of. It must be done in a year's time, not before, not after. Do find out if she knows where he is, Itachi-kun. I have long wondered where he ran off to."

He widened his eyes again, something he seemed to have been doing a lot of lately, and then quickly bowed as Sarutobi and Enma left.

He wondered why the Hokage would want him to take care of his mother. More importantly, he wondered why the Hokage hadn't asked him for more. Only a few possibilities came to mind. The most likely, was that war was coming and he didn't care. The least likely, was that Sakumo had made an appearance in the past few weeks. He bet it was the former, and that meant that their operation was much more important than he initially thought. He turned his head back to the other end of the bridge, to ninja that he thought were babysitting him. Quirking a brow, he found that Snake-001 was more frustrated than even him. She had one fist balled up, and had slipped in the tight hold she usually kept over her presence. It was expected, as she was also one of the Hokage's… pets. That she had been left out must be quite the blow to her ego. He smirked to anger her further.

_I had assumed that this little… 'Excursion', was merely supervision. I suppose there may be something more than just ruins in Uzushiogakure then. _

"Come on, bastard! We don't have all day!" Snake-001 yelled as they turned and headed east.

He quickly caught up as his thoughts continued to run away from him. How was the village coping? Was Kumogakure still amassing its forces? Was Akatsuki coming into fruition? What of Amegakure, and the purported sightings of an eye thought to be myth? These were all important, but one in particular bore even more dire circumstances for the future of Konoha. One that involved a boy with a dark secret. A boy that hailed from butchers for parents, who were eventually butchered themselves. A boy that his clone had paid a visit to as he battled Jiraiya in the hills of Cha no kuni (Tea Country). A boy who he hoped was not tampered with after he lost his hold on his doppelganger.

_I have hopes for you Uzumaki Naruto. Don't disappoint me. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Amegakure, Kōsen tochi (The Warring Lands); 5 weeks after the failed massacre_

"How disappointing."

Gozen dodged left, ducking under a fist and buried her ninjato into the underbelly of her foe. Without pausing, she flared her chakra, engaging in a **Shunshin** with another as her blade came into contact with a kunai. Twisting left, she funnelled chakra into the seals on her blade. It shone red, as if it had just been forged before slicing through the kunai as the ninja leapt back, making way for a fuuma shuriken thrown by another. She disappeared in another **Shunshin**, and cut down another in her path, cursing at the rock she sliced into instead. She left her ninjato buried into the ground as she formed three quick seals, turning her head away from a nearly invisible shard of paper and slammed her hand into the ground.

"**Doton: Dochūbaku** (_Underground Explosion) _

She moved quickly she the earth shifted and broke apart, sending a large swath of it towards the four ninja in front of her in a landslide as she continued to funnel her chakra into her ninjato. She threw kunai at the blue haired kunoichi that used paper, of all things. Annoyingly, she _broke apart_ into paper, a clever little display that masked her Shunshin well enough. It had taken her a few minutes to figure it out. Drenching the earth around her in her chakra proved a measure well invested. It had saved her life twenty times in this battle. She was still disappointed, however. She had hoped to see the fabled eyes that Hanzo spoke of. Unfortunately, she had to settle for his bitch instead.

_A formidably annoying bitch, too._

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu **(_Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique_)"

Her earth clone tore an arm out of the ground and clasped a hand on the kunoichi's leg, placing an explosive tag on her sandal before she separated again. Quickly, she sparked her chakra, igniting the seal. The explosion flashed before her eyes. She looked to her left and smirked as she saw the kunoichi singed, missing a sleeve of her cloak as she heaved for breath. She performed a **Kawarimi **(_Body Replacement Technique_) with her earth clone, avoiding the needles that rained down on her position seconds later. She activated the remaining tags on the clone before it destabilized, engulfing the foolish young ninja that was too zealous to be patient. His cry was barely audible in the deafening flash of fire and pent up energy from multiple tags.

Landing, she continued to backpedal as the remaining four ninja tossed kunai in her direction. Her back pressed against a boulder, filtering chakra through it quickly as she ducked and ran left. A spear of earth exploded out of its centre, nearly impaling one of the ninja that dashed towards, granting her precious seconds as she flashed through multiple **Shunshin**.

After attaining the necessary distance, she flashed through handseals once again, "**Doton: Yomi Numa** (_Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld_)

She harnessed the pool of chakra she left in the earth, smirking as two were ensnared. Wasting no time, she tossed kunai at them, lacing the last with an explosive tag to be sure. Before she could turn her attention back to the kunoichi, she felt a blade enter her thigh, snarling as she dodged right, narrowly avoiding a beheading from the last of the young ninja. Pulling it out, she cursed as she felt the poison enter her system before being extinguished by failsafe's in her blood. While useful, they took a large quantity of chakra to be effective.

_How stupid of me. _

Looking up, she saw him smirk. Throwing the kunai blade aside, she drew her second ninjato once more. Both blades glowed red, hissing endlessly as the sound of water hit their surface.

"Don't blink, boy. You'll miss your death if you do."

She disappeared in a surprising display of speed, appearing next to her foe, shoving him aside with the butt of the blade in her right hand. She spun, kicking his legs out from under him but had to leap away before she could end his life. She dodged but could not avoid the whirlwind of paper flowing around her, receiving painful cuts along her form.

Appearing next to the boy the kunoichi muttered, "Another few minutes, Nomoi-san. Yahiko-sama is almost done."

Gozen saw his worried expression disappear, and smirked, "Almost done? Hanzo cannot be killed, children. Not even by a boy with eyes of a distant past. Run along now, before I decide I'm bored with you."

Gozen smiled wider behind her mask as she was levelled with defiant stares, "Oi, girl. What is your name?"

"Why would I tell you, Tomoe Gozen?"

She smiled wider and sheathed one blade, "Oh, because it you managed to prove a good enough distraction for your comrades. Hmph, come to think of it, it isn't important," she turned her head to the right, staring into the distance where she knew Hanzo and Tadakatsu were, "Hanzo is almost done."

Turning her head back to the two ninja, a terrible, massive explosion rang out in the distance, tossing a rain of earth, smoke and smoke into the air. As the warm wind of heat engulfed them, Gozen used this moment to strike, darting in, swiping her blade as she brandished a senbon in the other. The kunoichi managed to avoid her ninjato, but the boy took her needle in the eye, screaming bloody murder before she sliced his throat, silencing him. She turned to engage the kunoichi, only to find her running in the direction of the explosion, much quicker than anticipated.

She smirked as she yelled, "Run quicker, girl! I'll catch you before you get there if you don't!"

She laughed loudly as she ran ahead. A deep, throaty chuckle she hadn't had enough mirth for in quite some time. She sheathed her ninjato and adjusted her chest plate slightly. The rain had finally stopped.

_You've pissed him off now, boy. Don't die before I see your eyes. _

Hello, everyone. I apologize for the late post. This chapter was more difficult to write than others. It is my first fanfic, and thus my first fight scene. I'll try and get another out to you guys before Monday. Please leave reviews, criticisms, likes and dislikes. They motivate me to write more than you know. There will be typo's, I didn't have the chance to proofread it; I wanted to get it out to you all as quickly as possible.

Till next time,

Ja, ne.


End file.
